


sinking into you

by sextile



Series: something sweet, a peach tree [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, asahi deserves all the hugs, slight angst, ughhhhh lots of love..... theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextile/pseuds/sextile
Summary: how do you confuseroyal bluewithnavy?Asahi tries not to sink into the deep blue of his mind that wants him to drown.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: something sweet, a peach tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	sinking into you

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend, who taught me how to be a better person for both myself and others

Shadows loomed large under the warm light of the lamp on the opposite side of the bed. They stretched out over the wooden floorboards and Asahi swore they started to claw at the rug. He flicked on the second lamp. 

There were two lamps. One on each bedside table. He laid on the bed. The mattress sank under his weight. Noya was next to him. The shadows were not moving. He was fine, he was okay. He was safe. 

He sat up and pressed a hand to his forehead, pushing his hair back with a sigh. It came back damp. 

It had been a while since he struggled to fall asleep, but with the upcoming show, he had nothing but measurements and a lengthening to-do list in his head. The tasks seemed to bleed together and he screwed his eyes shut, wanting to block out the white noise of his waterfall of thoughts. 

Every time he thought he knew how to prepare for events as big as  _ Fashion Week _ , he still let the ocean swallow him up. 

It took all his energy to stay afloat, barely keeping his head above water. 

He was limp in the hands of violent waves, throwing him across the surface of the sea like children with a new toy. His body never felt like his own, and more often than not, he found himself thinking that it would be easier to surrender. Give himself up to the ocean that his work demanded he swim in. Present his shivering self with water clogged lungs to the sharp edges of his own thoughts.

He took a shuddering inhale and felt the sheets shift next to him, and he turned to see Noya sitting up, wiping a hand over his face with sleep ridden features. 

“You okay big guy?” he asked softly, a hand intertwining with his own, forcing him to release the fist he didn’t know he formed. Noya ran a thumb across the back of his hand and looked up to him with patient eyes.

He shook his head. “Can’t sleep.”

A small smile touched Noya’s lips and Asahi felt himself melting a little, as if it were the first time he ever saw it. 

Noya took his hand into his lap, both hands content with smoothing along the lines of his palm. The pads of his fingers pressed against his skin like he was trying to remember the crevasses and dips and intricate swirls of his fingerprints. Like the broken lines of his palm were worth more than the combined value of vicuna wool and mulberry silk. 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Fashion week,” he confessed. “I still need sequins for a dress, the fabric that came in for the blazer is the wrong shade of blue––how do you confuse  _ royal blue _ with  _ navy?”  _ He shook his head. “I need two sewing machines replaced, the green and pink I had picked out don’t work as well as a thought and the––”

He broke off as he realised Noya held both of his hands now. “You were going to start biting your nails,” he said. 

“...Oh. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. You were just rattling off and it looked like you were about to get up and start… hemming a shirt or something––wait… wait don’t do that now.”

Asahi laughed and took his hands back, wrapping them around Noya and bringing him into a hug, his large frame bent over so he could nestle his face in the crook of his neck. “Sorry I'm just overwhelmed, I think.” 

He heard Noya grumble a lighthearted, “You _ think _ ,” as he sat up straighter and dragged his hands in soothing circles on Asahi’s back all the same. 

Moments passed before Asahi mumbled another, “sorry. Sorry I’m still like this.”

Noya frowned and shifted the both of them so that they were looking at each other. He cupped Asahi’s face and brought it close. “You have nothing to apologise for. Fashion week or not, your stress and anxiety is valid, and I’ll always be here for you, m’kay? Feel what you feel and I’ll be right beside you.”

Asahi’s bottom lip wobbled and tears gathered in his eyes. He blinked and they spilled over the edge, building into sobs that shook his body. He pulled Noya into his arms again, this time tighter, and he cried into Noya’s thin shirt. His boyfriend sighed and let himself get crushed. It was nice knowing he could help, even if just a little.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, slipping a hand into his hair and gently carding through it. “I’m right here, and I’ll be here for as long as you need.” 

“I love you,” Asahi said, voice muffled. He knew he looked like a mess, hair tangled, large bags under red rimmed eyes. 

But Noya was with him, and he never seemed to care. 

The distances that stretched between them on their travels were only a hand reach away for the red string that tugged them together. The ocean still battered against the hull of his shaky ship, but at least Noya was there to help him batten down the hatches. 

“I love you too,” Noya replied, placing comforting kisses along Asahi’s temple to his cheekbone. “And not to break the moment but you’re kinda crushing me here, sweetheart.”

Upon hearing the words, Asahi immediately drew back, moving his hands to his face and wiping away his tears. He sniffed and mumbled another apology, to which Noya laughed and took as a reason to kiss every area of his face. 

“I love you so much, more than you could even understand,” Noya said after a fleeting kiss on his lips. “You’re lovely and kind and  _ really  _ sexy. You’re so sexy Asahi.”

He blushed and shook his head, letting his hands fall into his lap. “Not like this.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Noya replied, “sexy doesn’t disappear when you cry. Sexy is a title you earn and you keep, and you, my big, compassionate, artistic, creative, smart boyfriend, are incredibly sexy.”

Asahi laughed, the sound cracking after having cried. “God I love you. You’re... you’re sexy too.”

An exaggerated gasp left Noya’s mouth. “I got  _ the _ Asahi Azumane to say something as  _ scandalous _ as  _ sexy?” _

“Oh shut up,” he replied with a lighthearted roll of his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks lingered. 

Storms were inevitable, but he knew he could weather them with Noya beside him. 

  
  



End file.
